


GK 特别篇 / GK Special

by blurryyou, gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: 『绿骑士』系列 / Green Knight 'Verse [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Family of Choice, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>牙医 + Damian小朋友的第一次们和庆祝蛋糕，比如最后一颗脱落的乳牙，第一次剃胡子，还有变声。所有所有第一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	GK 特别篇 / GK Special

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [GK Special](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35718) by gypsydancergirl. 



> 授权 / Permission：
> 
> http://hauntedlittledoll.tumblr.com/post/61659289116/hi-your-green-knight-verse-is-just-so-great-that-i  
>  Thanks! I’m so pleased that everyone seems to enjoy it. It’s one of my very first Batfics, so it holds a special place in my heart too.  
>  I would love to have it translated for other fans, so feel free!

“我吐厌你们。”他们家脾气暴躁的小花栗鼠宣布说，低头看着摆在自己面前特别刺激他的东西。对于一个已经十七岁，并且终于在上一次生长高峰过程中身高成功超越Dick的大男孩来说，他显然恼得顾不上形象了。“我明明都不能吃探糕。”少年生闷气说。

Jason丝毫不为所动。“这样我们就能吃更多了。你当个乖宝宝，老老实实地吃苹果酱吧……”他的声音越来越小。Damian气鼓鼓地看着他，显然Jason最好选择沉默，如果他还想要自己一口牙齿完整的话。

男孩刚刚做完牙科手术，半边脸依然肿着，让他的表情更有威慑力了。

Dick只是安抚地对他哼哼，然后递给Damian一包冰袋，让他冷敷下巴。

这孩子是个受虐狂——他不愿吃牙医提供的强效止痛药，而且他还一直在说话……就好像他想要证明，不过是区区智齿，蝙蝠侠之子根本眉头都不会皱。

例证：

“我们的连纪加起来都没有蜡烛辣么多。”Damian继续抗议说。他面前那块不是生日蛋糕的蛋糕继续在九十六根红艳艳的小蜡烛的火光下欢快地融化。

“这是传统。”Dick义正言辞地反驳说。就好像此刻他并没有装备着灭火器和他心爱的照相机时刻准备着似的。“你知道Jay对火的情结。”

的确是传统——怪异，疯狂，新时代下的蝙蝠侠的传统，因为Damian不过传统的生日。他早就告诉过他们，他拒绝继续庆祝自己从试管里出来的那一天。但无论他们提出换成其他任何一天，都只会得到赤裸裸的反抗。

神奇小子一直不愿意哪怕浪费一天的时间来考虑年龄。

最初Jason觉得这样不行，但Dick同意了。八月中的那一天不过是Gotham又一个平平常常的日子，Damian占了上风不免凯歌高奏、得意忘形了一段时间。

但Dick手里藏着王牌。

Damian不想庆祝生日。可以。他们来庆祝这孩子生活里的其他重大事件好了。

Damian的乳牙掉了，Dick缠着Alfred烤了蛋糕，还戴上了一顶愚蠢的帽子。甚至Jason也屈尊让Dick把自己拉入战局，成功把Damian堵在蝙蝠洞里，所有人轮流操作相机，轮流拍照。

Damian看到他傻笑的监护人就逃，同时嘴巴闭得紧紧的，就是不肯笑。他们最后还是洗出来五六张小傻鸟儿的照片。

这个传统很快就覆盖了小义警生活里的每一个重大事件：第一天上学（然后自然还有第一次家长会），每一次换牙，第一次同超人家族成员组队，有关 **那个** 的谈话，Damian第一次刮胡子，他第一次嗓子变粗，初恋，第一个宿敌，第一次约会。

在Dick作为蝙蝠侠和蔼可亲的统治下，他们甚至庆祝了SAT预科，Damian的第一份课下打工（还有第一份薪水），第一张合法的驾照。

十七岁是平淡无事的一年，Dick甚至宣布庆祝生长高峰，来保持这一悠久的传统继续下去。

然后就如同天上掉馅饼一般，命运丢给了他们一颗智齿，Jason无不欢欣雀跃地想。

圣诞节提前来到了，罪犯都去度假了。Damian术后的录像——无害的那种笑气的效果还没全消，男孩还有点high——安安全全地藏在Babs的数据库里。

Jason今后会继续用生命捍卫那段录像的存在。

Damian正想要发出他标志性的“tt”声，不过他重新考虑后还是放弃。他第一次尝试这么咋舌，结果随着气流喷出一小口带血的口水。“纵火狂。”少年一字一顿地说。他简直不能更满意了，这完美的措辞，还有完美的他能安全发声的三个音节。

“烧啊，宝贝，烧起来啊。”Jason嘲笑道。他一手端着蛋糕盘子，另一手揉乱了孩子的头发。“下不为例，不过今天你就不用吹蜡烛了。”

“血和口腿会毁了探糕。”Damian表示同意。一如既往的咬舌音，一如既往完美的面无表情。

 

**完** 。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】就译员的亲身经验，“火”这个词十有八九也会发成“窝”，但是黔驴技穷想不到怎么绕过“火”，大家只能意会了。


End file.
